


How Hard Can It Be?

by Atl111



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Inscurity, Romance, Weddings, love potion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atl111/pseuds/Atl111
Summary: Poppy and her friends are happily in Troll Village, but one day the Bergens ask them for a favor which will blow their minds. Together will have to make it work without losing themselves.





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in this fandom, I hope you’ll like it.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the character in exception of my OC. Neither do I own the songs, eventhough I changed some parts of the lyrics.  
For the singing parts:  
The name of the character singing is above the lyrics and the action is in parenthesis.  
The quotation marks are for dialogue in the singing.

_“Once upon a time in a happy forest… in the happiest tree… lived the Trolls.  
For years, the Trolls were prisioners of the Bergens because they didn’t know how to be happy; one day, the brave King Peppy lead the Trolls to scape from the Bergens and saved them to be eaten until, after twenty years of freedom, they found us again. That is when Princess Poppy traveled beyond the Troll Village to save her friends in company with Branch. Together, saved the Trolls and show the Bergens how to be happy…”_

“And that’s how everything solved at the end and we had our happily ever after” Poppy closed the scrapbook and looked back to the five children in front of her. She had been telling stories for the children the whole morning because it had been a rainy month and some of the youngest trolls were afraid of the thunder out there so she decided to stay in her pot and calm them down.

“Queen Poppy…” a little troll with green hair and yellow skin rised her hand. Poppy hadn’t get use to be called Queen yet “Do the Bergens still want to eat us?”

“Pfff… of course not” the pink troll answered “ They are our friends now, and friends don’t eat each other”

“I would keep my guard up, anyway” everyone looked to find the owner of the voice, who was standing in the door.

“Branch!” all the kids shout and ran toward him with excitement. Poppy only give a little smile.

“Okey, everybody, let him breathe”  
The kids stopped and Branch left out a laugh.

“The kids must be tired of hear that story everyday”

“No way, they love it” Branch just give a little smirk.

“By the way guys, it stopped raining so you can play outside again!” All the little trolls cheered and left the pot where they were.

“Aw finally, some sunlight…” Poppy looked out the window and give a deep breath.

**(Poppy made her way out the pot and looked everything around her)**

**_Poppy_**  
Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight

**(She looked the children playing the pools of water the rain left)**

It's stopped rainin' everybody's in the play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

**(Branch followed her way down)**

**_Branch_**  
Runnin' down to the hill  
See how the sun shines brightly in the village  
On the place where once was pity  
Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey hey

**_Both_**  
Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long  
(so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

**(Poppy danced around the village followed by Branch looking for their friends. They first found Guy Diamond)**

**_Poppy_**  
“Guy! Good morning”

**_G.D_**  
“Oh, you bet. The day looks shinier than ever”

**_Branch_**  
“Have you seen the rest of the Snack Pack?”

**_G.D_**  
“Not all of them, but I know for sure where to find the twins”

**_Poppy_**  
“The Boutique!

**_G.D_**  
“That’s right!”

**(The three of them headed to the boutique where, in effect, they found the sisters)**

**_G.D_**  
Hey you with the pretty face

**(He put his arms around the twins’ shoulders)**

Welcome to the Troll race  
A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for

**(The twins looked up happily at the sky)**

**_Satin & Chenille_**  
Oh Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

**_Everyone_**  
Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

**(They continued looking until they found Biggie eating cupcakes with Mr. Dinkles, then they found Smidge and Suki hanging out and finally found Cooper and Fuzzbert who were playing with other Trolls in the water pools)**

**_Cooper_**  
Mr. Blue, you did it right

**_Suki_**  
But soon comes Mr. Night creepin' over

**_Smidge_**  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind

**_Biggie_**  
I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way

**_Everyone_**  
Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?  
Hey there Mr. Blue (sky)  
We're so pleased to be with you (sky)  
Look around see what you do (blue)  
Everybody smiles at you  
Mr. Blue Sky!

**Everyone stopped singing and were breathing heavily**

“Anyway, I was supposed to give you this” he gave a deep breath before he took out a letter from his hair “We received this from Bergen Town…”  
Poppy didn’t think twice and seized the letter from Branch hand and start read it with enthusiasm. After a few seconds she finally let a scream of happiness which stunned Branch.

“This day just got better! Bridget and Gristle want to see me in the castle this evening” she said jumping in happiness; the Snack Pack cheered with her.

“Can we go with you?” Biggie asked.

“Yes, we’re dying to see Bridget again!” Suki added.

“Aw guys, I’d love to… but the letter was written by Gristle, which means this is some royal business, maybe we’ll talk about the good for both kingdoms or something like that and I don’t want you to get bored” Poppy answered and saw the sadness in her friends “But don’t worry I’ll tell them that you send a lot of hugs”  
Everyone looked up with a better mood.

“But wait… are you going all by yourself?” Branch asked worry.

“Why, yes. I can take care of myself in my way out”

“Yes, I know, but what if it starts raining again, or you get injured, and what about our date, or…” he was cut by a pink finger in his mouth.

“Hey, nothing is going to happen to me, everything is gonna be alright. And don’t worry I’ll get here for our date tonight”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you? And the date, it doesn’t matter if we have to move it”

“I’m super sure. You make the cupcakes and I’ll bring the juice! Deal?” she gave a smile and open her arms waiting for a hug.  
Branch hessitate for a moment but and the end he accepted.

“Deal…” he smiled back and Poppy hugged him tight.

“Uh, I’ll better hurry” she said while she looked at his bracelet and gave a fast kiss to Branch “Goodbye guys! See you tonight, Branch!”

“Goodbye, Poppy!” the Snack Pack shouted.

“See you tonight…” Branch only saw how Poppy got further from Troll Village and him.  
Cooper noticed his expression so he ducked down is head making himself the same height as Branch who looked confused.

“Oh man, don’t worry. One day you’ll get to be in one of those boring royal meetings”

“Of course, once you marry Poppy and become King” Guy Diamond continued.

“Wh-what?!” Branch looked at the Snack Pack incredulous “ I’m just worry that she walks alone, you know it’s been rainy lately and I still don’t like her being alone with other Bergens who aren’t Gristel or Bridget, that’s all…”

“Oh c’mon dude, you can’t hide it, we all know what’s happening next…” DJ Suki put her arm around Branch’s neck.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“We mean, that after this whole time, for sure you and Poppy will rule together” Satin emphasized.

“No! Nonononono” Branch put himself aside “Why you have that idea?

“Duh, because you both love each other…” Cooper said.

“So what?”

“Branch, it’s only a matter of time before you and Poppy get married”said Chenille.

“Then you’ll be king!” This time it was Smidge who remarked the fact. Then everyone but Branch started to comment and cheer about it until they were interrupted.

“And why it has to be me?” He exclaimed in a nervous complain. This made the Snack Pack to stare him with worry .  
The silence was broken by a Mr. Dinkles’ noise.

“Uh, you know that dating Poppy means you’ll have royal responsibilities in the future , don’t you?” Suki pointed.

“Haven’t you think about it?” Guy Diamond said curious.

“Yes… I mean, no… I-I…”he was lost in thoughts “ I just think is too early to think about who would be King and all that stuff”

“Never is too early, sweetheart” Chenille said.

“Yeah, we think you’ll be an amazing King” the other twin continued.

“No, I won’t” He said firmly before he gave nervous smile. This conversation just turned awkward

“Oh, I just remember that I have something to do, so I’m leaving. Bye” he got as far as he could and hide away.  
He never thought he would have this conversation, well, of course he did, but he didn’t think it’ll be so soon.  
A few months after he and Poppy started dating he thought about the possibility of he being King, but he didn’t give it enough relevance, it was just a thought lost in his mind, but the simple fact of think about it frighted him, inside of him was the believing of being worthless of such charge and especially, of Poppy.  
That’s why he didn’t like to think about it, it made him feel sad and somehow guilty, he hated those negative thoughts so he just forgot about that subject, trying to get ready for the moment he’d had to affront it, but that moment always was unexpected.

“Uh, don’t worry. Everything is gonna be alright…” he told to himself and walked to his bunker, he had some cupcakes to make.

Poppy made her way out to Bergen Town. It was easier to get there, due the dangers of the forest and the insane trip in bus with the wormholes, both trolls and Bergens had decide to make safe paths for them. Poppy constantly visited Bergen Town, she liked to visit Bridget and sometimes they even have sleepovers, but most of the times she was accompanied by her friends or Branch, she only have traveled alone twice and sincerely she stills a little afraid of get faced by a giant spider or something like that.  
However, she wasn’t afraid of the Bergens anymore, they were friends now they know how to be happy.  
After a long walk she finally arrived to the neighbor kingdom and headed right to the castle; she was received by the royal guards, Chad and Todd who leaded her till the Bergens Monarchs.

“Poppy!”

“Bridget!” Both jumped ahead to get closer each other.

“Pop star”

“Diva”

“Lollypop”

“Roller girl”

“Water bomb”

“Morning jogger”

“Helicopter”

“Prim and...”

“Proper!”  
Gristle walked till where they were, he would never get use to Poppy’s entrances.

“I’m so happy to see you again, I had time wanting to come but you know with all the raining and Queen stuff is hard to keep my schedule free” Poppy pointed and looked behind her friend “Oh, hi Gristle!”

“Hi… well now that we are all here there is something we need to talk about…”

“Oh, that’s right. You’d love this” Bridget looked Poppy who got confuse.

“What are you up to?”

“We’ll tell you, but first… who’s hungry?” said Gristle.

The three of them headed to the dining room where they first spent sometime together eating and taking to catch up on. Poppy always loved to be in that dining room due that there was the place where they taught the Bergens that the could be happy without eating trolls, and that was a happy memory for Poppy.  
Once everyone finished their dinner, the Troll Queen was the first to talk.

“Fine, so what was that thing you wanted to talk about?” the Queen and King looked each other with a smile before Bridget got to talk.

“We want to invite you to our wedding!” It took a few seconds before Poppy reacted and exploted in happiness.  
“Yay! But wait… aren’t you married” She pointed out.

“We technically are, but we never got a ceremony…”

“Or a party!” Bridget continued.

“That’s why we’ve been thinking about throw a big ceremony with a big party, of course…”

“And we wanted to ask you guys to help us get everything up. And of course Poppy, for you to be my maid of honor” Inside Poppy’s mind there was an explosion.

“OMG! Bridget, it would be a honor for me to be your maid of honor, and help you to organize your wedding, and help you with the music, and the cake, and the dress and…”

“Hey, hey, we only want you to help us, not that you have to do everything” Gristle stopped her before she get more excited “We’ll still getting it in a Bergen way”

“That’s good for me, don’t worry” Poppy said “So, hm, when would you like it?

“Well, we wanted it to be in six months and…” Bridget was interruped by Poppy’s scream.

“What?! Six months?! Is way too much time… I don’t even think I’ll live that longer…” their friends only stared at her concerned “Okey, maybe I’m overreacting, but seriously, don’t you think is too much time?”

“This kind of things take time…”

“Maybe we could make it in four months…” Bridget proposed.

“What a about three?” Poppy said.

“Excuse me…?” Gristle shocked.

“No, what about two?”

“I don’t think we could get it in two months…” Bridget pointed out.

“Mmm, you are right… that’s why I’ll make it in a month”

“What?!” Bridget and Gristle exclaimed.

“You wouldn’t get it even if you try…” said Gristle.

“Pfff… c’mon, we trolls have weedings everyday, is not that hard…”

“Okey, in a month it’ll be…” the King said.

“Three weeks!”

“Three weeks and six days!”

“Twooo weeks!”

“Three weeks and four days!”

“This weekend!”

“Ah, this isn’t working” he slammed his hand in his forehead “Two weeks. Deal?” Poppy thought for a second and then she accepted.

“Deal…!” They shaked hands.

“And nothing of lasers…!”

“Okey, okey! Gosh, get marry already”

“Oh, this is going to be amazing!” Bridget said excited.

“I know! I love weddings, for me is the best kind of party ever”

“So when are going to have yours?” her BFF asked.

“Actually, I haven’t think about, neither Branch nor I have talked about it…” she stopped for a moment “Wait! What if we have double wedding!”

“Oh gosh, no…” Gristle sighed.

“That would be even better! But I thought he hadn’t proposed to you yet…”

“Oh, it can be fixed…” Poppy gave a mischievous smile.

Branch was sit in the grass trying to make a fire for his date with Poppy, everything was settled and ready for when the pink troll arrive but she was already late which made Branch a little worry.  
He got lost in his thoughts and without even try it he got fire. He smiled and looked over his shoulder when he saw his loved one.

“I brought the juice” she said with a guilty smile in her face.

“Hm, I thought you wouldn’t make it…” Branch confessed.

“Wow, what a little faith” she put the bottle of juice in the grass “ I told you that I’ll be here, you grumpy pants”  
They sat in a blanket to eat the cupcakes Branch made and enjoy each other’s company.

“So, how was the meeting?” Branch asked giving a bite to his cupcake.

“Oh, it was gorgeous. I have good and bad news!”

“What is the good”

“Bridget and Gristle are getting married and they wanted us to help them to throw the wedding!”

“Weren’t they married already?” Branch laughed a little seeing the excitement of her girlfriend.

“I know right? Well, they didn’t made anything last time, so this time they want something big!”

“And the bad news?”

“It would be in two weeks” she sight upset.

“How is that a bad thing?” now he was actually laughing.

“Is so much time to wait!” She exploded “but I promised them that I’ll do it their way”

“Don’t you mean us?” He said referring to all the trolls.

“Yeah of course, us, right!” she needed to change the subject “Anyway, you’ll be a lot of help for me, is good to have by my side”

“You know that I’ll always be…”

**(Poppy stranded up to take Branch in both hands and help him to get up and then both started to dance)**

**_Poppy_**  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it

**(Branch jumped aside and sang to Poppy)**

**_Branch_**  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not?  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot

**(Poppy got closer to him)**

**_Poppy_**  
You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

**(Now he took her hand for turned her around and continued dancing)**

**_Branch_**  
If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me

**_Poppy_**  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it

**_Branch_**  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

**_Poppy_**  
I love the way

**_Branch_**   
(you make me feel)

**_Poppy_**  
I love the way

**_Branch_**  
(I love it)  
Baby, I love the way

**_Poppy_**  
(you make me feel)

**_Branch_**  
Ooh, I love the way

**_Poppy_**  
(I love it)

**_Both_**  
the way you love me

**(Then Poppy gave him a fast kiss in the lips which made him blush)**

**_Branch_**  
Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine

**_Poppy_**  
And honey it ain't a question  
Cause boy I know just what you like  
So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me

**_Branch_**  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

**_Both_**  
So don't you worry, baby, you got me

**_Poppy_**  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it

**_Branch_**  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it

**_Both_**  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you

**(Poppy got tired of dancing around and she sat in the grass to have a sip of juice. Branch followed her and didn’t stop singing)**

**_Branch_**  
Uh, You make me feel so fine, You make me feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine

**(Then both lay down in the blanket and looked up the sky)**

You come and watch the stars with me  
Let’s have some fun or if you rather to dance , that's groovy  
Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you  
I'm not gonna get bored of, but baby ours is an adventure  
So please come with me to explore it

**(The Queen smiled and got up next to him and started dancing again)**

**_Poppy_**  
So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it

**_Both_**  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

In the instant they finished the song, Poppy got in her knees and open her arms to Branch.

“Would you marry me?” Poppy said with a wide smile.

“Wait… _what?_”


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally could solve the bold letters. Now everytime you see italics is a thought, memory or emphasis. The bold letters are for action in the singing and the character singing their name is going to be underlined (just during the signing) Enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in exception of my OC, neither do own the songs even if a changed some lyrics.

_“Would you marry me?”_

Those words still in Branch’s head, he thought this was part of a dream, or worst… a nightmare. What should he say? _Yes? No?_ None of them were accurate answers!  
If he says “yes”, he will be lying at himself, but if he says “no”, he will hurt Poppy.  
Now he’s running out of time before it gets a long awkward silence.  
He doesn’t want to hurt Poppy, he loves her, but this is an important decision that will change his life forever. Their lives.  
_“I’m running out of time, I’m running out of time”_  
Anyway, he has to be sincere to her.  
Or maybe it wouldn’t be that bad, maybe -just maybe- they will get happier once they get married.  
_Married_  
_ Marriage_  
Marry Poppy  
Poppy  
Queen Poppy  
Marry Queen  
Marriage  
King  
“King…” there it was that thought again. This is a big step to take, and certainly he wasn’t ready.

“Uh, no… Thanks” he hesitated with his answer and added the “Thanks” to be kind, it didn’t work though because he immediately saw how the smile in her face disappeared.

“_No, thanks?_ But… I don’t understand. Don’t you love?” She had mixed feelings right now, in one hand she was really upset and wanted to punch him in the face, but she also felt sad and confused.

“Of course I do…”

“So you want to marry me?”

“No… I mean yes, but” He sighed “ is complicated…”

“It was the song, right? I knew I should have sung another but I just got hurry and you…”

“No is not that…”

“Then what is the problem? Why you don’t want to mharry me?

“I-I…” He looked at her, she was so debasted and desperate, he wanted to tell her but couldn’t find the right words, the only thing he could do was sigh.

“Uhm, it’s Okey. I want to go home” she said but it didn’t sound upset.

They walk together till the pink pod were Poppy lived, all the way was silence and awkward, sometimes they shared sights but nothing else. They finally arrived, and both keep standing in front of the door, like if they wanted to talk but didn’t know how.

“So… um, good night…” Pappy said with a little smile, Branch couldn’t know if she was faking it.

“Good night” he said but he wasn’t sure if that was the end of the conversation so he continued “Poppy, are you okey?”b

She tensed

“Yes, I am” now she really faked a smile “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, you looked very excited about… it. Are you sure that w…”

“Yes, Branch” She said serious but then she back to her normal self accompanied with a nervous laugh “Don’t worry about it, we are fine!”

“Fine…” branch smiled suspicious.

“Fine. See you tomorrow!” It was the last thing she said before she closed the door of her pod. When she entered the first thing she saw was Smidge layed in Poppy’s bed doing scrapbook and eating candies

“How was the date?” the small troll answered without stopping her scrapbooking. It took Poppy a few seconds to answered.

“Smidge… call the Snack Pack” said Poppy like if she was about to complete something “it is an Blue Alert, repeat, Blue Alert”

Smidge immediately stop her cropping, looked at Poppy’s direction and dropped her mouth, but she only made what Poppy asked, so she took her cowbell and made it ring four times.  
In no matter of time the pod was full with Poppy’s friends, they brought cookies, candies, cupcakes, pillows and ice cream

“What happened?” Suki asked. Poppy still having a serious and thoughtful face. The pink troll took the ice cream and next she sat in the center of the pod.

“Sit…” she said without changing her facial expression. The Snack Pack looked at each other worried but they obeyed and all sat around her. There was a moment of silence but finally Poppy took a deep breath and talked “What’s his problem?!”  
Next she took her spoon and started eating ice cream, her friends were more confused than before.

“_His_ problem?” Biggie asked afraid

“Branch!” Poppy answered eating more ice cream.

“What’s wrong with him?” Guy Diamond asked.

Poppy told her friends about the meeting in Bergen Town and the future wedding that they will be doing in two weeks, and finally she told them how she proposed to Branch and how she was rejected.

“No way…!” all exclaimed in the pod.

“OMG!” Smidge shouted “You shoulda’ tell me before, I’m gonna punch his blue butt till turning it grey again!”

Fuzzbert shouted something inside of his hair. Mr. Dinkles meowed. Now everyone was complaining about it.

“Guys, guys, cool!” Poppy said “I told him that we were fine”

“But you really aren’t, look at you” Chenille pointed.

“What does that supposed to mean?” the Queen asked upset “Really guys, I’m fine…!” All her friends looked at each other, they knew their friend wasn’t “Fine” at all “Yep, tomorrow everything will be normal again like if nothing happened. I’ll organize the trolls and Branch will be by my side like before!”

“Oh no, you won’t!” Conoper exclaimed.

“What?” Poppy was confused.

“Seriously, Poppy, you can’t work next to someone who has you emotionally frustrated, believe me…” Suki said giving a fast sight to Guy Diamond next to her.

“But he is very helpful in this kind of things”

“Maybe…” Biggie admited.

“But this is important to Bridget, you need to be full concentrated on this…” Suki said again.

“Yeah, if he’s around you, you’ll only have one thing in mind” Chenille continued.

“Him” all said at the same time.

“You are right, this is about Bridget, I don’t have time to be upset!” Poppy was enthusiastic again.

“And remember that before him, you got us” Satin pointed.

“Yeah girl, we will help you in whatever you need…!” Smidge said.

“And we will not let you down” Guy Diamond finished.

Poppy looked all her friends and now she was happier.

“Aw guys, I love you all” she said, then their bracelets opened right on time “Hug time!”

  
All the trolls inside joined to the group hug. Poppy was very lucky to have them as friends.

————————————————  
  
The next morning Poppy woke up full of energy and called all the trolls in the village to hear what she had to say.

“Okey everybody! This is important” Poppy stood firmly “Our friend Bridget is getting married soon, and I promised her that it would be the best party ever. So what I’m doing now is making different teams in charge to accomplish the duties that will make her wedding a dream come true. So who’s with me” the Queen shouted and all the crowd cheered “Let’s do it!”

Poppy was putting together all the trolls and a representantive in each team to make it work.

“Cooper, I need you in a secret mission…!” She whispered.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the village there was Branch, resting in his bunker. The other trolls thought that after he gain his colors back he would have move to a pod, but Branch lived almost all his life in that bunker and for a long time it was his only home, so he decide to stay in.  
He was sleeping peacefully but suddenly a sound above him woke him up, he tried to fall asleep twice but the noise just got louder and louder and he couldn’t bear it anymore. He stretched and looked for a cup of coffee. He couldn’t sleep well last night after what happened but today he had propose himself to stay cool about it.  
He got dressed and went up till the entrance of his bunker where he found all the trolls running around and getting ready to go to Bergen Town, then he remembered the plans of the wedding and immediately approached till Poppy’s pod but he couldn’t find her anywhere.

“Hey, have you seen Poppy?” he asked the twins who were crossing in front of him.

“She left this morning…” Chenille answered.

“She must be in Bergen Town by now” her sister continued.

“Cheese! I am supposed to be there with her…” he exclaimed.

“Actually, there was a change of plans…”

“She said that you’ll be part of the scrap team in charge of the invitations”

“What? No way…!”

“What’s the problem?” Satin asked worried.

“I can’t be in charge of the invitations”

“Oh, but you aren’t. Smidge is in charge, you’ll just help with them…” Chenille answered.

“I was supposed to help Poppy with the schedule…”

“Yeah, but due to the incident she had to change it”

“The incident?”

“She told us what you done…”

“And no matter how happy or optimist she is about all this…”

“You broke her heart”

“But she said we were fine” he answered intimidated. The sisters rolled their eyes at each other.

“Trolls…” they both answered “Your team is in that way…” the twins pointed to a group of trolls and left Branch alone.

He sighed upset and approached to the trolls in charge of Smidge, luckily she wasn’t around, however he saw how the rest of the male trolls surrounding him.

“What? Are you here to tell me that I’m the worst too” he exclaimed looking how Cooper and Guy Diamond approached to him suspicious.

“As Poppy’s friends, we think that in effect, you are the worst” Guy Diamond pointed out

“But in the other hand… we think you are the best!” Cooper shouted.

“Wait… are you serious? Why is that?”

“ _Why?” _Guy Diamond repeated “Branch, you are a legend now, I mean, anyother troll or Bergen would have been terrified in your place”

“Yeah, do you see that poor guy over there?” Cooper pointed a male trolls with blue hair and red skin a few meters ahead them “He got married a few months ago. He said I do because he was too afraid to refuse. He felt the pression”

“Kevin? But he looks happy” Branch recognized said troll.

“Because he has to!” Guy Diamond took him from his vest and both were touching foreheads “is hard enough for one of us to say the true”

“But negate to the Queen’s propose. Man, that goes beyond” Cooper continued.

“You are very brave!”

“Well, I don’t feel brave, all the contrary, I feel like if I chickened out”

“No way! You are our hero” suddenly a bunch of male trolls got closer to him, then they rised him in the air and started shout his name “Branch! Branch!”

“Hey!” They were interrupted by a very varonil voice. It was Smidge “What the hair is going on here?”

The trolls dropped Branch quickly and continued doing their duties

“Smidge…” Cooper said scared. She didn’t even noticed him, she had eyes only for Branch.

“Are you having fun?” She asked with darkness in her voice.

“We were just…” Guy Diamond was about to say something but he was interrumped with a single move of Smidge’s finger asking him to shut his mouth “Aren’t you suppose to be in Bergen Town right now?”

“Yes, you are alright. We gotta leave” Guy said taking Cooper andleaving Branch alone.

“You know, I was planning to be nice with you, but seeing how you are celebrating and making fun on my friend just changed my mind”

“I wasn’t…”

“And the worst is your denial, poor Branch, always the victim” she said sarcastically “I see why Poppy is mad at you”

“First of all, I wasn’t celebrating. And secondly, she’s not mad at me… we talked and everything is okey now”

“Yeah, and maybe that’s why she moved you to my team”

“Hey, maybe she moved me with you but that doesn’t mean that I can’t still helping her with the rest of the schedule…” he pointed “Because _we are fine_…”

“Fuzzbert hurry, Poppy is waiting for you! She needs help with the schedule” Satin shouted looking for the troll.

“Okey, that’s it!” Branch said now upset.

————————————————

“Honey, do you think it was a good idea to ask Poppy and the trolls for help?”

“Of course! I’m so excited to work with them!”

“Uh, I don’t know… they normally get overexcited about the parties and all. Do you remember the last time? They could be very dangerous. A plage if you ask me”

“Don’t be silly. I must admit that you are right about the fact that they could get a little excited, but Poppy learnt the lesson last time, I’m sure this will be different”

“They are coming!” Bridget and Gristle were interrupted by Todd and Chad’s shout.

“Who?” The King asked.

“The trolls!” both answered but quickly were cut for a trolls wave which flood the throne room.

“Good morning, Bergen Town!” Poppy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

“Poppy…!” Bridget said a little worried “What are you all doing here?”

“Well, if we want that wedding done in two weeks we need to start as soon as possible!” Poppy said excited “You will love the things I’ve planned for your weeding!”

“Yay!”

“We thought you’ll bring only your friends… not the whole village!” Gristle shouted.

“What… Grissy is trying to say is that you didn’t have to bother yourself in bringing all the trolls, because here we have enough help”

“I know, but we need all the help if you want this to be the biggest!... the loudest!... the craziest wedding ever!” Poppy answered without changing her humor “Besides, the whole village is my friend!”

“Uh, no…” Gristle said to himself.

“But… don’t you think is too much help?” Bridget was trying to be kind with her friend.

“Of course, that’s exactly why I made teams!” the pink troll bounced “In this corner we have… Guy Diamond!” a reflector pointed to him making poses. Gristle was trying to figure out where that reflector came from “He will be in charge of decorations and souvenirs team!”

“Souvenirs?” Bridget asked.

“We need something to remember your big day” Poppy winked.

“What about _we_?” Gristle proposed “You know, being…Married”

He said in a sour voice but Poppy didn’t lisent.

“In the other corner is… DJ Suki!” the Queen continued and all the crowd went crazy “Youb won’t find anyone better to manage the music all night!”

“Now, I’ll introduce the best designers in the whole world… Satin and Chenille! They will not be only in charge to design the whole clothes for your guests, but also you Wedding Gown!”

“Stop!” Bridget shouted, Poppy shocked and stopped everything.

“You don’t like it?”

“I do, but…” Bridget saw that all the trolls were listening and she didn’t want to hurt a whole civilization “Can you…?

The Bergen pointed and Poppy unterstood.

“Huh? Oh, right!” She turned to her subjects “Everybody, go to your stations and start making magic!” She shouted and all the trolls cheered leaving them alone.

“Well…? What do you think?” Poppy asked excited.

“Poppy, you are doing it again” Bridget said serious.

“What do you mean?”

“You are taking this too far” Gristle answer instantly “Again”

“No, I’m not…” she hesitated.

“Yes, you are…” Bridget continued “Listen, I’m not upset about this, actually I’m as excited as you, but for this to work you have to promise me that you’ll control yourself…”

“I promise…”

“Okey, we need to work together, I’ll give you my list of Bergens who will be happy to help in each… category” she wasn’t sure if it was well called.

“Isn’t Branch that little voice in your head who tells you to do not do something?” Gristle asked.

“Yeah, you see I…” she was about to say something but she was cut by someone shouting.

“Poppy, Branch is coming to talk with you!” Smidge warned getting into the throne room followed bye the twins.

“What? I thought you would keep him busy!”

“I believe you have something to solve, we’ll give you the list later” Bridget said leaving the room, taking Gristle with her.

Poppy didn’t even lisent, she was panicking.

“What am I going to do know?” She was getting nervous. Suddenly, Satin and Chenille grabbed her and shook her.

“Relax! You are going to go out there and tell him how you really feel” Chenille said

“But I don’t really know how I feel”

“That’s easy. Are you happy about the fact he rejected you?” Asked Smidge.

“No…” she hesitated

“Well, that’s enough. Tell him you are not happy about it” Chenille continued

“Are mad at him?” Smidge asked again

“I don’t know…”

“Tell him you need time to think about your feelings” Satin pointed.

“See? Easy” the three girls did at the sane time.

“Now go and show him that you are stronger than he thinks” Satin exclaimed.

Poppy headed to the door where Branch was just arriving

“Poppy…!” he was happy to see her but his smile disappeared when he saw her friends behind her.  
The pink troll was in shock, she could only give a stare to her friends who nodded to make her talk, she only swallowed and change her tone.

“Hello, Branch” She said with a poker face.

“Hey! Sorry for being this late, but someone kept me busy all morning” Branch made emphasis, pointing indirectly to her friends.

“Don’t worry…!” Poppy said in her normal tone, but quickly saw how Chenille pointed with her eyes to Branch. Poppy realized about this and went back to her role clearing her throat “I mean… Anyway, we need to talk”

“Okey…” Branch was growing suspicious.

“Alone” Poppy said looking at her friends who inmediatly leave.

Poppy closed the door behind them to have more privacy.

“What’s the matter? Do you need some help with the planning?” he asked sweetly.

“Actually, no. Fuzzbert is already helping me with that”

“So, what do you want to talk about?”  
She inhaled to get ready and talked.

“Branch, we need a break” she said.

“A break?” he asked again.

“Yeah, a break is when two people…” she was interrupted.

“I know what a break is, I just want to know why?” he asked worry “This about what happened last night, isn’t? I thought we were fine…”

“We are fine. Together” she made a pause “But I am not fine by myself. I don’t know how I’m feeling right know, so I will need time to think…”

Gosh, she was so nervous in that moment, she wanted to say “I’m sorry” but she was hurted, she really need time to think and for that she needed time alone -most important away from him- but she didn’t want to, she loved being with him.

It took a few seconds for Branch to answer. He sighed.

“It’s Okey. I think we both need time to think” Poppy’s heart shrank in the moment she heard that, she wasn’t expecting that answer, she thought that Branch would negate and fight it, then maybe both could get to an arrangement, but instead of that he agreed with her “Besides, you need to do a great job with all this, I don’t want to be a setback for you…”

He was being nice to show her that everything was right, even if it really wasn’t.

“Thank you for understand…” said Poppy with fake relief.

“Yeah, don’t worry” now he was faking his smile but then he went serious “I just want you to know, that I will be here if you need me. For anything” he approached to her and kiss her in the cheek, Poppy had a throat lump “Anyway, I gotta leave, I have a lot do with the invitations. You know, the cropping, glueing… and that stuff”

He was waking backwards to the door

“Bye…” he said from the door.

“Bye…” Poppy answered faking a friendly smile.

**(The blue troll start walking away from the castle thinking about everything that had happen)**

**_Branch_**  
In a little while from now  
If I'm not feeling any less sour  
I promise myself to treat myself  
And visit a nearby tree  
And climbing to the top will throw myself off  
In an effort to make it clear to whoever  
What it's like when you're shattered  
Left nothing but a pain in the heart

**(He approached to the crowd who were looking at him discreetly)**

Where people saying: "My God, that's tough"  
"She broke him up"  
"No point in us keep watching"  
"We may as well go home"  
As I did on my own  
Alone again, naturally  
To think that only yesterday  
I was cheerful, bright as day  
Looking forward to who wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play?  
But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around  
And without so much as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces  
Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about love and its mercy  
What if it really does not exist?  
Why did I desert her?  
In her hour of need  
I truly am indeed  
Alone again, naturally

**(He sat in the grass next to other trolls and started cropping paper for the invitations)**

A few meters away from him were watching him Biggie, Guy Diamond and Dj Suki.

“Aw man, I feel kind of bad of Branch…” Suki said.

“Yeah, he looks like he really didn’t mean to hurt Poppy” Biggie said as sad as Suki.

“Well, if he didn’t want this to happen then why did he reject Poppy?” Guy Diamond added.

“Guy!” his friends complained

“What? I’m just wondering about what does he really want. First, he was brave enough say _No_, in that moment he should have thought in the consequences, don’t you think? Besides, if he is so concerned about it why don’t he try to get her back…”

“Because it was Poppy’s decition and he respects that. That’s what love is all about, sometimes you have to give up what you want just to see the other person happy, even if you don’t like it… because you love him most than your own needs…” Suki said with hope in her eyes.

“_Him_?” Guy Diamond now was lost in the conversation. Suki sighed.

“Whatever, is neither Branch or Poppy’s fault. I’ve gotta go…” she said frustrated and went directly to look her team. Guy was more confused about her tone of voice.

“And that’s why relationships are nothing but trouble, right Biggie?” Guy Diamond pointed out to his friend but he didn’t get an answer “Biggie?”

When he turned to see his friend he found him with dropped mouth and a lost loo watching, over the other Trolls, to a girl with red hair and yellow skin, wearing a purple dress. She was charging with two baskets in her arms looking for someone. Then her eyes and Biggie’s met and she approached to him which made the blue troll shrank.

“Hi! Are you in the dessert team?” She asked in a humble way. Biggie couldn’t talk, he was in shock, luckily he wasn’t alone.

“Yes, he is. Actually he leads it” Guy Diamond answered.

“Really? Amazing, I’m part of it too!” She yellow troll said excited “Name’s Honey!” She stretched her hand toward them where Guy received with a kiss on it.

“Diamond. Guy Diamond” he said flirting then he noticed that his friend stood the same so he introduced him “And this body is Biggie”

“Nice to meet you!” She looked him in the eyes which made his heartbeat going faster. Next she gave a look to Mr. Dinkles.

“Aw, who is this little guy?” She asked while she petted the worm.

“Di-Di…” he was trying so hard to talk but the words didn’t go out from his throat.

“Mr. Dinkles! That’s him!” Guy answered quickly.

“Di-Di” Biggie continued. Guy only slammed his hand to his forehead.

“Is he Okey?” Honey asked worry.

“Yes! He’s only tired about all the planning and everything…!” the sparkling trolls answered with a nervous laugh.

“Alright…” she said suspicious “well, I just needed to report myself, I have to take these to the castle. See you around!”

“Alright!” Guy said goodbye for both he and Biggie. Once Honey was away he questioned his friend “What was all that?”

“I-I don’t know…” Biggie answered worry, trying to think for an explanation. Then the realization came “Guy… I think I’m in love…”

“_Meow_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I’m so happy that you actually liked the first chapter and I hope to do a good job with the rest!  
Due to I have too much free time I’ll be posting on Wednesday’s too.  
The song in this chapter was “Alone again (Naturally)” by Gilbert O’Sullivan
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Under Pressure

  
Only five days had passed since Poppy arrived to Bergen Town and she was tired already, who would have thinking that planning the biggest wedding ever would be that hard. She have planned thousands of parties through her whole life and it was one of the funniest things she could do, planning parties was her hobby, and exercise. But she thought about it and she actually never had planned a wedding, she thought it wouldn’t be different from other parties. She was wrong.

Everything started choosing the place for the ceremony. She had planned a lovely evening in the forest, but the engaged couple had other plans for it.

“In the forest? Hm, I think we can make it work” Gristle said and Poppy smiled.

“I don’t think so, what if it rains again and gets all muddy? Bridget said.

“What about it?” Poppy asked.

“My dress would get dirty…”

Next, it was the menu

“I hate raisins” Gristle complained.

“But is only for the dessert” Bridget pointed out “I’m not sure about the salad as the entrance, though”

“Well…” Poppy was about to say but the couple interruped her.

“And I don’t like the idea of making a special cake to throw it in the… how did called?

“The Cake-Match?”

“Yes” he answered “We can’t make two cakes! Especially if we are going to waste one that way”

During a whole day she had to change the plans to make them both happy which wasn’t easy. The location would be in the forest, but she had to talk with Cloud Guy to make sure that that day would be sunny. Then it was the menu, they would make only a cake without raisins and they needed to decide which entrance they wished.  
But what was most difficult about planning this wedding was making Trolls and Bergens to agree in something. She thought that after, everything, both will share likes but she was wrong. Again.

She first took a look to the designers team.

“We told you pink!” Chenille shouted.

“This is pink!” the female Bergen shouted back

“No, is not!” Satin exclaimed taking the cloth which was brought to her “This is magenta!”

“Is exactly the same!”

“It isn’t the same!” Both twins shouted.

Seeing the problems there, she decided to go and check the decorations.

“A little bit to the left…” a Bergen was pointing while a pair of trolls were positioning a bow.

“There?” one of the trolls asked.

“No, to your left…” he said again, the trolls moved the bow again “Your other left!”

“Ready?” They asked.

“It looks awful. Move, I’ll do it myself”

Poppy moved away looking for something going well, everywhere she looked everything was wrong, suddenly all the problems were approaching to her. They need more cloth, they need more paint, they need more flowers. Fuzzbert was following her everywhere to ask her about what has change in the schedule and to tell about the complains around the town.

“Poppy!”

“Poppy?”

“Poppy…”

_Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy. Poppy_

**(She was now under pressure and she couldn’t bear it anymore, but they counted on her)**

Help!- The Beatles

**_Poppy_**  
Help, I need somebody  
Help, not just anybody  
Help, you know I need someone, help

**(She give a fast look to her table notes and start helping wherever she could although she was tired)**

When I was younger, so much younger than today  
I never needed anybody's help in any way  
But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured  
Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

**(She finished giving painting and paper for the decorations and hide away to rest)**

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me

**(She was about to exhale when heard someone calling her again. She had to go)**

And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
But every now and then I feel so insecure  
I know that I just need you like I've never done before  
Help me if you can, I'm feeling down  
And I do appreciate you being round  
Help me get my feet back on the ground  
Won't you please, please help me

**(She cried the last tune and left herself fall)**

“Okey everybody, take a brake!” She heard a voice “That includes you…”

“Gristle?” He lift her and put her down on his shoulder.

“You look tired…”

“I am tired. This is harder than I thought…”

“I told you… however, I think you are doing a great job!”

“Really?”

“Hey, I’m just saying that anyother had quit already in your place”

“Thank you! I guess” she said “Anyway, you have been a big help too”

“You kidding…”

“No, really. You manage every problem like if it was nothing, and even better, you actually solve it!”

“Well, is part of ruling, I guess…”

“You make it look so easy. How do you do it?”

“Well, I’ve been King longer than you. Although I must admit that having Bridget as Queen is a big relief, she helps in everything I do. You know what they say, there can’t be a King without a Queen. I

“Okey, I get it!” She cut him off, that conversation was making her to remember certain troll.

“Anayway, if you are that stress why don you eat a _Moodberry_?” he asked.

“A what?” She asked back but the my were interrupted by Bridget in the other side.

“Grissy, we need help here!”

“Oh, duty is calling…”

“ Moodberry?”

  
Branch really needed to practice his scrapbooking. The lastest days he had been working hard on the duties Smidge gave him, but most of the time he was a disaster.

“Branch! What is this?” Smidge asked.

“Is a rainbow…”

“Really? It looks like a lighting!” She complained “Make it again!”

He was gluing glitter on his paper when Smidge called him.

“Branch, I need you to go where Biggie and ask him about the cake?”

“The cake? What for?”

“We need to see the mold and make a replic to shape the invitations”

“For the invitations? How many things will you put in those invitations?” He was complaining now.

“We are giving invitations for everything!” She shouted “And stop answering my questions with more questions! Now go”

“But is my free time…”

“Go!” She said and next Branch obeyed.

He walked until the castle, there he head to the kitchen

“Biggie…?” He asked to looking for the blue troll.

“Uh, hi Branch!” He heard coming from somewhere. He finally found him in the table reading a recipe book cover with flour “What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be enjoying the brake time?”

“I ask the same to you…” he said walking towards him “Why do you still working?

“I haven’t stop! Everyday Poppy want me to change something”

“Yeah, I heard she has been busy…” he said melancholy.

“But that’s not the worst! Taste this” he said putting a spoon in Branch’s mouth, making him spit at the moment.

“What was that?” He cleaned his tongue.

“Exactly! I don’t know…” Biggie cried “Changing recipes had make loose the notion of taste. We are doomed!”

He grabbed him from his vest.

“Maybe you are overreacting…” Branch pushed him away “Why don’t you ask for help to your team?”

“I’ve tried! And it’s very helpful but… there’s a problem”

“What is it?”

“You see… there’s a girl”

“Okey… Nevermind, I don’t want to hear it” he said “I just came for a photo of the mold… do you have one?”

“I’m afraid no, due to all the changing we hadn’t got a mold get”

“It’s Okey…Well, I gotta go. Good look with… al this”

“See you!”

  
The Snack Pack was enjoying their free time. Their group of friends haven’t been complete since they started with the planeation of the wedding. This time there were only DJ Suki, Guy Diamond, Smidge, Satin and Chenille, but it didn’t matter how often they see each other, they never were able to see their best friend.

“Hey, have you talk with Poppy lately?” Suki asked.

“I haven’t, I can’t talk to her at least is related with the Wedding…”Smidge sighed.

“Me neither!” Suki agreed.

“She’s been so busy” Chenille said.

“We all have been… I’m sick of working! I want some rest…” Guy complained.

“Guys!” the pink troll shouted while she was arriving next to Fuzzbert. Both sat with their friends.

“Poppy!” everyone cheered.

“Where have you been, girl?” Satin asked.

“Yeah, we barely know about you” Smidge complained.

“Agh, these days had been hard…” Poppy sighed.

“I know… I don’t even have time to design my own dress…” Satin complained.

“Or for dating…!” Guy complained again “I haven’t got ato look for a date for the wedding…”he sighed but immediately saw a girl who changed his humor “But that’s about to change, if you excuse me…”

He stand up and left the piece where his friends were.

“Huh, we rather go alone, is funnier” Chenille said.

“What about you Suki?” Poppy asked “Is there someone you’d like to come with?”

“Me?” She was nervous “I am busy too, besides I don’t care, at all!”

“So you…”

“You know what? I don’t even have time to think about it…! Whatever, I’m not hungry anymore” she pushed her food and leave.

“That was weird…” Poppy said suspicious.

“Yeah…” Satin asked. “And Poppy, how’s your single life?”

“Pfff… I’m not single, we are on _break_, remember?”

“Okey, how’s is your life on _break_?” Smidge asked

“Horrible! I can’t bear this anymore!”

“Hey, calm girl…” the twins said.

“If you are that bad, then why don’t you tell Branch to end with the break?” Chenille pointed out.  
  
“I can’t! He agreed with it, he won’t want to end with this”

“How are you so sure?”

“At this point I’m not sure do anything”

Fuzzbert said something under his hair which Poppy clearly understood.

“You are right!” She slam her fist in her hand “I can’t doubt about this, I gotta tell him!”

She stood from where she was and start running, looking for Branch

“Thank you Fuzzbert!” She shouted getting further.

“You only said that because you didn’t want to help her with the planning anymore, right?” Smidge asked Fuzzbert turning to him.

He just nodded.

  
Suki was walking around the Town and whispering for herself, when she suddenly saw Guy Diamond flirting with two girls

**(She shrank and hide hide away to avoid being seen)**

You Belong with Me- Taylor Swift

**_Suki_**  
You're on a talk with those girls  
One is upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause they don’t get your humor like I do

**(She starts waking leaving him behind**)

I'm in my way  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music that you would like  
And they’ll never know your story like I do'  
But they are not funny   
I am funny  
They only sing   
And I dance all night l  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

“Wow. Are you Okey?” She heard someone calling behind her.

“Biggie!” She got nervous “Wh-what are you doing?”

“I was just passing by…” he was interrupted.

“What did you hear?” she asked quickly getting closer.

“Nothing. I swear!” he said “But you look you concerned about it. If it makes you feel better, you are not the only one with love problems”

“Hm, it seems we all have one of those…”

“Yeah, love is complicated…” he made a pause “Who is it?”

“What do you mean?”

“The one who you were singing about?”

“I’m not telling you”

“Is Guy, isn’t it?”

“How do you…” she cut herself off “I mean… No! And even if it was he, it wouldn’t matter… And you?” She needed to change the spotlight.

“Her name is Honey…” he sighed “She is so nice and kind, but everytime I want to talk with her I loose my mind…”

“May I give an advice?”

“Sure! Please…”

“Just relax and imagine she is another friend. Act with her, like you act with us…”

“That sounds good. I’ll try, I promise”

“Awesome! Also, you gotta promise that you won’t say a word about what you heard minutes ago”

“Hear what?” Biggie pretended. Suki new that her secret was in good hands.

  
Branch was walking in the street, charging a box full of scissors, trying to be careful of not dropping none. He was doing a good job He was doing a good job when suddenly someone hit him, making Branch fell with the box. When he incorporated, he realized who hit him.  
  
“Cooper! Be more careful…” Branch complained angrily while he was picking up the scissors back to the box.

“Sorry Branch. I’m in a super secret mission that Poppy asked me…” Copper said swatting.

“Super secret?” Branch said suspicious.

“Yes! I would love to tell you but is super secret…”

“Okey…” he rolled his eyes.

“And what are you doing here?” Cooper asked him.

“Nothing, just needed more scissors… I broke mine already”

“How do you break scissors?”

_ *Flashback* _

_“Stupid paper and stupid scissors for kids” he was trying to crop hearts in the paper “C’mon!”_

_He was pushing so hard that he accidentally destroyed the work he had already done._

_“I can’t believe it!” He shouted and grabbed the scissors to push them against a rock “Stupid! Useless! Scissors!”_

_ *End Of Flashback* _

“Don’t even ask” he answered and start walking when he noticed that Cooper was following him, he felt the responsibility of talking with him “So, how are you doing?”

“Great! I don’t know why everybody is complaining, this is funny!” Copper said and start laughing, Branch felt awkward.

“I don’t know what are you working in, but you have to accept that planning all this is more difficult than we thought…”

“You sound just like Poppy… “ he laughed and start imitating Poppy “_I can’t handle this; This is too much for me!; I wish Branch was here!_”

“Yeah it has been hard for…” Branch stopped himself and dropped the box again in realization “Wait, she really said that?”

“Said what?” Copper was confused.

“What you just said”

“I said _what_”

“No, I mean… the thing before”

“_Said_…?”

“Before!”

“_I wish Branch was here_..?”

“Yes!”

“What about it?”

“She really said that?”

“Pffff… of course, she can’t stop thinking about you. I don’t know why, but I have the impression that she actually she misses you”

“You think I still have chance with her…?”

“Branch, this is no time for guessing games! If you really want to know why don’t you ask her instead of me?”

“You are right!” He left his stuff with Cooper and star my running away “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome… for what ever I did…” he wave his hand confused seeing his friend disappear in the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I really enjoyed to right the fanfic, I’ve been in this fandom since the beginning but I never made something about it, but with the future releasing of TWT I wanted to share something for you.  
I had some problems changing the bold letter for the singing, I hope the next chapter I could fix it.  
Anyway, this going robe a long Fic, and I’ll be updating every Saturday.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
